Ongaku, tsuneni
by Marti-Kimitachi
Summary: La música es el idioma de los dioses y el de las personas. Las palabras se pierden, los idiomas cambian. La música permanece. Las personas mueren, su música queda. La música lo era todo para él. La música era su vida. Siempre lo había sido. En HIATUS
1. Sonata nº6 para piano y violín, J S Bach

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, junto a sus personajes pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi. Yo los uso porque me aburro en vacaciones sola en mi casa.**_

.

.

.

.

La música lo era todo para él. La música era su vida. No pasó un día en el que no acariciase a su violín. No se fue a dormir nunca sin haber apreciado el piano de su madre. Siempre escuchó a su padre hablar de Mozart, Beethoven, Bach, Chopin, Verdi, Salieri, Vivaldi… Los Beatles, Deep Purple, David Bowie… Todo tipo de música. Hay una canción para cada persona y un aria para cada estado de ánimo. La música te alegra el día o te entristece. La música es poderosa. La música es creada por los humanos, y existe desde que éstos aparecieron sobre la faz de la Tierra.

_La música es el idioma de los dioses, pero también el de las personas. Las palabras se pierden, los idiomas cambian. La música permanece. Las personas mueren, su música queda._

Esas eran las enseñanzas de Sakumo. Su padre se fue, su madre también. Su música permaneció en su mente. Sakumo fue el mejor director de orquesta de todo Japón durante años. Conoció a Nanako cuando llegó a la filarmónica de Tokio. Ella murió de enfermedad, él tuvo un accidente de tráfico cuando Kakashi tenía doce años.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi iba con su padre en el coche. Sakumo atravesaba una depresión. Su carrera no iba bien. Ya casi no le contrataban, los jóvenes pisaban fuerte, y ahora parecían estar de moda los directores extranjeros, europeos y americanos. Los años de gloria parecían haberse esfumado entre sus manos sin apenas darse cuenta. La muerte de su esposa estaba demasiado reciente.

—Padre, no deberías de conducir—No contestó, como siempre—Padre.

—Ya, Kakashi déjalo. Concéntrate en tu concierto. Hoy es importante. Ten cuidado con el violín, no lo muevas mucho o se desafinará.

—Sí, padre—Kakashi cerró los ojos y la música llenó su mente. La sonata para violín y piano nº 6 de Bach que interpretaría con una compañera que de pequeña fue alumna de su madre. Yo no se oía el motor del Toyota, ni el ruido de la calle tokiota, sólo música.

Sakumo fijó su mirada cansada de nuevo en la carretera, pero fue demasiado tarde. Aun así, la música no paró en la cabeza de Kakashi.

Un despiste le costó la vida. Sakumo se saltó un stop. Se escuchó el frenazo repentino del Ford que venía en perpendicular. Sakumo giró el volante violentamente, pero aun así no esquivó al otro coche. Sus reflejos no eran buenos, estaba cansado. El Ford dio al vehículo de Sakumo de lleno en uno de sus laterales, fue una colisión impresionanate. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la luna. No sobrevivió, era imposible.

Kakashi no tuvo tanta mala suerte. A diferencia de su padre, llevaba puesto el cinturón. Estaba en el lado contrario de donde golpeó el Ford. La ventanilla se rompió, volaron cristales. Uno llegó a parar a su ojo. Pero sobrevivió.

El tiempo se paró. Ya no oía música, sólo silencio. El motor del Toyota tampoco se oía ya. Kakashi gritó de dolor. Se sacó el cristal de su ensangrentado ojo.

— ¡PADRE!

Sakumo ya no respiraba. Kakashi se movió mareado y dolorido. ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer ahora?

Los ruidos volvieron. La gente de la ciudad, el conductor del Ford herido, una sirena de ambulancia, dos de policía, Kakashi no se movió. Su padre tenía que abrir los ojos, no podía morir ahí. No podía dejarle solo. Tenía que ayudarle, tenía que oír su concierto. Él le enseñó a tocar la Sonata para violín y piano nº6 de Bach. Él le enseñó quién era Bach, él le puso un violín entre las manos con cuatro años. Sakumo le enseñó a leer partituras a la vez que libros. Él era su padre y no podía morir ahora.

La puerta del Toyota se abrió. Un médico le agarró del brazo.

— ¡El chico está vivo!—Avisó a sus compañeros. Kakashi le miró atónito, eso no podía estar pasando. Eran las 9:00, llegaba tarde a su concierto.

—Ven, tienes que venir conmigo

—… ¡Mi padre!

—Chico, tienes que venir conmigo, estás herido —El médico le cogió en brazos y le llevó a la ambulancia. Todo eran luces y confusión.

Otro médico, una mujer, habló entonces— ¡Rápido! Hay que llevarle al hospital ahora mismo. Ha perdido el ojo izquierdo, y la hemorragia no se detiene.

_No, no puedo ir al hospital. ¿Dónde está mi padre? Tengo que ir a tocar, ya son las 9:10 de la noche. Minato-sensei me está esperando._

La puerta de la ambulancia se cerró y el vehículo se puso en marcha.

Kakashi se dio cuenta. Le faltaba algo.

— ¡No! ¡Mi violín!—Intentó incorporarse, pero una enfermera no le dejó— ¡No puedo tocar sin él!

— ¡Tranquilo! Quieto o te harás daño.

Kakashi trató de incorporarse de nuevo. Era el violín de su padre. Se lo había dado expresamente para este concierto, valía una fortuna, pero su sonido era increíble.

—Hanako, ayúdame. El chico no se está quieto.

Kakashi apenas veía lo que pasaba. Sentía el vaivén de la ambulancia, pero nada más. Su ojo izquierdo ardía, con el derecho veía borroso. Manchitas blancas y luces a su alrededor. Un médico le ató a la camilla.

—Por favor, necesito anestesia general ya. Se está haciendo daño.

— ¡Déjeme! ¡Tengo que volver a por el violín! Tengo que volver…

Se quedó quieto por un momento. La aguja salió de su brazo. Ya no veía nada, todo se volvió borroso. En su mente sólo quedaba la Sonata para violín y piano nº 6 de Bach. Sonó de nuevo. Era él dando un concierto.

Mientras, el violín de su padre descansaba sobre el asfalto. Había salido despedido por la ventanilla rota. Una moto de la policía le pasó por encima, quedó hecho añicos.

El conductor del Ford fue llevado al hospital inconsciente. Probablemente no recordaría mucho al despertar.

El personal del hospital retiró el cuerpo inerte de Sakumo del coche bajo la atenta mirada de la policía.

La música paró.

.

.

.

.

—No vienen…—Minato murmuró—No vienen—Daba vueltas de un lado a otro del escenario esquivando el piano, y a Tetsuya le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—Minato-sensei, tranquilo. Hay mucho tráfico a estas horas. Se retrasan un poco—La joven Tetsuya le tranquilizó— Sé paciente.

—No…—Minato negó—No, ellos nunca se retrasan para un concierto. Voy a llamarles, el público está llegando.

Tetsuya suspiró.

Minato se sacó su móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Tecleó el número del padre de su alumno.

Nadie lo cogió, saltó el buzón de voz. Minato chasqueó la lengua nervioso—No lo coge.

—Está conduciendo, Minato-sensei, no puede coger el móvil.

—No, no… lo hubiese cogido Kakashi…—Se pasó la manos por el pelo, nervioso. Lo que quedaba ahora era esperar a que llegaran. Si no, tendría que tocar él, tenía su instrumento allí. Se sentó al lado de su alumna Tetsuya en el piano y pasó un rato tamborileando nervioso con los pies sobre la tarima del escenario.

El móvil sonó entonces. Minato se abalanzó sobre él.

— ¿Diga?

_— ¿Namikaze-san?_

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién habla?

_—Policía._

Minato se encogió— ¿Qué… sucede?

_—Ha sucedido un accidente de automóvil en Shibuya. En el coche siniestrado viajaban Hatake Sakumo y Hatake Kakashi. He encontrado su número en el monedero del padre._

Minato se puso pálido. No, no podía ser.

_—Lamentablemente Hatake Sakumo ha fallecido. Su hijo está en el Tokyo Metropolitan Hiroo Hospital, de Shibuya._

El rubio se desestabilizó. Sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.

—¡Minato-sensei!—Tetsuya le sujetó de un hombro—¿Qué pasa, quién llama?—Habló en voz baja.

_—Lo siento mucho, Namikaze-san. Como Kakashi es menor de edad, usted, que es la única persona con la que he podido contactar, debería ir al hospital con el chico._

—S-si… yo soy el profesor de música de Kakashi—Minato habló trabándose. Esto no podía estar pasando, era demasiaod repentino—I-iré. Gracias

Colgó.

—¿Qué pasa, Minato-sensei?¿Minato-sensei? Está usted pálido.

Minato no respondió. Se quedó mirando el vacío por un tiempo.

—¡Minato!—Kushina entró al escenario por el telón, susurrando.—¿Qué hacemos? No han venido.

—Cancela—Minato apenas pronunció algo, en voz muy tenue.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Toca tú si hace falta, ahora no podemos cancelar ¿estás loco? ¡Ya está aquí todo el mundo!

—¡Cancela, cancela ya!—El hombre rubio se metió el móvil en el bolsillo. Se puso su chaqueta y salió del escenario. Kushina le persiguió. Tetsuya no entendía nada.

—¡Minato!

El rubio de se dio la vuelta— Han tenido un accidente de coche. Me acaba de llamar la policía. Kakashi está en el hospital. Voy echando leches al Tokyo Metropolitan.

Tetsuya contuvo un grito.

Kushina le miró asustada— ¿Y… Sakumo-sama?

—Ha muerto.

.

.

.

.

**He aquí una historia nacida de mis desvaríos. Va a ser de más de un capítulo (¡hurra!). Para el complot que tenemos Tel-yuu y yo 8D. Siempre me gustó el Kakashi músico, así que ale.**

**Aviso: No sé en qué puede derivar esto. Improvisaré totalmente. El primer capítulo es un dramón, luego irá mejorando (o empeorando, quién sabe). Es un maxi flashback, creo que daré un salto en el tiempo más tarde, avisaré. Quién sabe, quizás nunca lo continúe (es broma…o no)**

**Por cierto, es totalmente AU, en Tokio. El título japonés significa "Música, siempre" (ongaku es "música", tsumeni, "siempre")**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonata nº6 para piano y violín de J. S. Bach:<strong> http: / www. youtube. com / watch?v=_8GxGNMhvuY (fuera espacios, ya saben)


	2. Réquiem, W A Mozart

—_Kakashi-kun, vamos a tocar algo, ¿me acompañas?_

—_¡Sí!—El niño sonrió ampliamente, cogió su pequeño violín y se colocó al lado del piano de su madre. Nanako le extendió una partitura. —Es Sonata en Do Mayor para piano y violín, de Mozart, el primer movimiento._

—_¡Mozart!_

—_¿Sabes? Wolfgang compuso esta obra con seis años. Con una pequeña ayuda de su padre, claro. Una curiosidad: originalmente, no se tocaba con piano, sino con clavicordio, los Mozart no tenían piano en su casa_ _—En la casa Hatake, se hablaba de Mozart como si fuera de la familia— Practica tu parte y yo mientras practico también la mía. Luego tocamos juntos, ¿vale?_

—_¡Sí!—El pequeño Kakashi cogió su violín y comenzó a practicar. Nota tras nota, iba saliendo poco a poco._

_Sakumo se levantó del sofá tras escuchar dos o tres notas desafinadas, fuera de la perfecta armonía de la obra de Mozart—Kakashi, estás haciendo el Si bemol. Suena a rayos, hijo—Se colocó a su lado, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura. Le tomó del brazo izquierdo, que punteaba las notas en el violín. Movió sus pequeños dedos hasta el lugar correcto, el Si natural—¿Ves? Es ahí._

—_Oh, vale—Se concentró de nuevo para no fallar a la próxima._

—_Venga, Kakashi, vamos a tocar los dos..._

Música, música de nuevo, él con siete años, tocando la Sonata en Do mayor de Mozart. El piano de fondo, constante, el violín imponiéndose a pesar de su fino sonido. Una alegre melodía.

La escena fue desapareciendo, como si los focos que la alumbraban hubiesen sido apagados.

Ya no estaba en la casa de sus padres, ahora sólo había oscuridad, él con la música de Mozart. Otras imágenes llenaron entonces su mente. Sakumo moviendo gentilmente las manos, dirigiendo a la enorme filarmónica con su batuta. Su madre al piano, las blancas manos recorriendo las teclas de marfil, él en el público, maravillado.

Aplausos.

Otra vez la escena se apagó. ¿Estaba soñando? La oscuridad volvió. La sinfonía de la orquesta siguió escuchándose cada vez más lejana hasta que desapareció. Se debatía entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, y así estuvo un tiempo.

Poco a poco, Kakashi despertó. No estaba en su casa tocando, ni viendo a la filarmónica de Tokio. Abrió muy lentamente su ojo sano, el otro lo tenía… ¿vendado?, ¿por qué? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba?

El techo era blanco, definitivamente no sabía dónde se encontraba.

—Kakashi.

Le estaban llamando, pero no sabía quién, no veía bien con la venda. Oía una profunda voz lejana, le dolía la cabeza y estaba mareado.

—Kakashi, ¿estás despierto?—Minato se inclinó sobre la cama y encontró la mirada de su alumno— ¿Kakashi?

Reconoció esos ojos azules y ese pelo rubio, la imagen se volvió poco a poco más nítida. No podían pertenecer a nadie más que a él—Se-sensei…—Murmuró de forma apenas audible.

—Oh, Kakashi, gracias a Dios que estás bien—Minato suspiró aliviado.

—¿Dónde estoy…?—Kakashi se incorporó. Tenía algunas vendas en los brazos y el torso, por pequeños cortes. Seguía desorientado por la anestesia.

—¿No recuerdas?

—N-no sé—Hizo memoria.

Lo último que recordaba era que tenía que ir a buscar algo… ¿el qué? ¿Qué era?...el violín, sí, eso era. Escenas sueltas se sucedieron en la mente de Kakashi. Iba con su padre en el coche, a un concierto. El conductor dio un volantazo violento, luego recordó el fuerte golpe. Recordó a Sakumo en el asiento después de la confusión, con un grueso hilo de sangre recorriendo su frente. Recordó el ser sacado del vehículo. A partir de ahí, todo era confuso. Kakashi se quedó quieto.

—¿Recuerdas algo, Kakashi?

—Mi padre… ¡Mi padre!—Kakashi pareció despejarse de pronto—¡Tuvimos un accidente cuando íbamos al concierto! ¿Dónde está?

—Kakashi…—Minato bajó la mirada.

—¿Dónde está?¿Está bien?

—Kakashi, lo siento—Minato negó esperando que su alumno lo entendiera.

—No…

—El golpe fue demasiado fuerte. Cuando llegó al hospital, ya no…

—No, no puede ser…

—Lo siento, Kakashi, es la verdad.

—No…—Kakashi bajó la mirada. Su sensei le abrazó protectoramente.

—Está bien, Kakashi, yo estoy aquí contigo.

.

.

.

.

Al funeral de Hatake Sakumo acudieron muchas personas influyentes dentro del círculo musical de Tokio. Compañeros de orquesta, compositores, cantantes…

El blanco ataúd del famoso director yacía en el centro del templo, rodeado de algunas de las pertenencias del difunto. Kakashi, con un parche en su ojo izquierdo perdido, se acercó lentamente con dos de los violines de Sakumo en las manos. El que fue destrozado en el accidente lo dejó al lado del féretro. Cogió el otro y empezó a tocar una adaptación para violín solista del Réquiem de Mozart. A Sakumo nunca le hubiese gustado silencio es su funeral. El silencio no lleva a nada si puede haber música.

Nadie derramó ni una lágrima, la melancólica balada que tocaba su hijo expresaba por sí sola. Los músicos expresaban tocando o cantando, llorar no servía para nada.

Kakashi, mientras tocaba, recordó el Réquiem de Mozart. Oh, hubiese sigo fantástico interpretar ese Réquiem con una orquesta entera y un coro, para su padre, era el que más le gustaba de todas las misas de difuntos. Lástima que la ceremonia no fuese cristiana. Las partes favoritas de Sakumo eran la intro, el Kirye y el Confutatis, lo último compuesto íntegramente por Mozart antes de su muerte. Kakashi estaba tocando una dulce adaptación con el violín, pero su mente fue cubierta por el sobrecogedor Réquiem tocado por la orquesta filarmónica de Tokio. El principio, tranquilo y melancólico, que iba tomando fuerza poco a poco, junto a las voces. El rítmico y contrapuntístico Kyrie después. El Confutatis, con ese principio poderoso, clamando a los que fueron llevados a las llamas del infierno, seguido de las voces femeninas, pidiendo ser llevadas con los benditos al cielo y no al fuego eterno.

Sí, era un espectáculo maravilloso y sobrecogedor ver a Sakumo dirigiendo esta pieza. Por nada fue uno de los compositores más pretigiosos de Tokio.

Mientras, el sacerdote rezó una plegaria frente al Mitayama. Lo abrió e introdujo el pequeño Tamashiro, donde descansaría el alma de Sakumo para siempre.

Kakashi finalizó y se retiró con su sensei, Tetsuya y Kushina. Minato tenía ahora la custodia de su alumno, así quedaba reflejado por su padre, al no tener familiares que pudieran cuidarle mientras fuera menor de edad.

La ceremonia había terminado. El cuerpo de Sakumo sería incinerado y llevado al cementerio de Tokio, al lado de su esposa.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi, en su casa, colocó el Mitayama de Sakumo junto al de su madre. Rezó en silencio.

—No os voy a decepcionar

El clan Hatake no había muerto, quedaba él. La música de su familia seguiría viva. Iba a llegar alto, lo sabía, porque lo iba a intentar con todas sus fuerzas.

.

.

.

.

**Y…..fin del macro flashback**

**Hola :3 Viendo el exitazo del cap 1 subo el cap 2 xD (ironía, ironía everywhere) Supongo que alguien lo leerá aunque no comente. Lo que viene ahora….bueno, me adentro en lo desconocido. Pueden salir cosas muy raras.**

**Saludos desde Madrid :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfgang y Leopold Mozart, Sonata para piano y violín en Do Mayor:<strong> http: / www. youtube. com / watch?v=whG9jcaxOA8&feature=feedf (fuera espacios)

* * *

><p><strong>Mozart, misa de Réquiem: <strong>

**-Confutatis: **http: / www. youtube .com /watch?v=33h48282ezM

**-Intro y Kyrie:** http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=k4wj0kCWjag


	3. Help, The Beatles

Kakashi tiene veinte años ahora, y la música sigue siendo su vida. Ha terminado su carrera de violín, que empezó con siete años en el conservatorio y toca en la Joven orquesta de Tokio desde entonces.

Un vinilo de los Beatles resuena entre las paredes de su pequeño piso en las afueras dela gran ciudad. Su habitación llena de posters de montones de cantantes y grupos de toda clase. Rolling Stones, Versailles, un cuadro de Beethoven, los Beatles, David Bowie, Onmyouza, una gran clave de sol, un retrato de Mozart, una escena de La Traviata, Bob Marley y muchos más llenaban las paredes casi cubriéndolas por completo. Dos violines descansaban en uno de los extremos del cuarto, sujetados por atriles cuidadosamente (lo único ordenado del caos que reinaba en la habitación), junto a una guitarra española y una acústica. Hay partituras, partituras por todas partes. En el suelo, encima de la cama, sobre todo en la mesa, mezcladas con libros que deberían de estar en la estantería. En la mesa hay también un ordenador portátil (lleno de partituras, por supuesto), un flexo y un reproductor de música. Su pequeño perro Pakkun duerme en la cama, el pobre ha conseguido encontrar espacio suficiente entre las partituras y el desorden.

El _magnífico orden_ que reinaba en la habitación (Kakashi lo encuentra espléndido) cuadraba perfectamente con la canción de The Beatles que reproducía el vinilo: _Help._

Mientras, Kakashi, sentado en la silla en frente del escritorio y descansando sus pies descalzos sobre la mesa (¡cuidado! ¡Vas a pisar una partitura!) Tarareaba _Help _con los ojos cerrados. Era temprano, pero aun así a Kakashi le costaba dormir (y eso que era su segundo hobbie después de la música). Ese día era importante para él y estaba nervioso, a pesar de que esto no se reflejaba en su rostro siempre tranquilo.

Sobre la voz de John Lennon y los coros de Paul, George y Ringo Kakashi escuchó un molesto sonido. Ahh... el inoportuno timbre de la puerta. Se levantó con extrema lentitud y se colocó el parche en su ojo izquierdo. El timbre sonaba constantemente, como si la persona que lo hacía sonar estuviera muy, muy nerviosa y enfadada.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!—Kakashi suspiró. Abrió la puerta lentamente.

Tetsuya Inoue prácticamente se le echó encima.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Apaga eso! ¡Se oye desde la calle, chalado! ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, _genio_: Llegamos tarde! ¡Llevo esperándote abajo media hora, imbécil! ¡Se supone que me llevabas tú porque yo no sé dónde está ese condenado sitio!

—Eh, eh, eh…—Kakashi la cortó tranquilizándola— Espera—Fue a su habitación y retiró la aguja del vinilo. John Lennon dejó de cantar—A ver, qué sucede…

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué sucede? ¡La hostia, Kakashi, son las ocho!

—¿Las ocho? Son las siete.

Tetsuya le enseñó su reloj—¡Las ocho!—_El muy imbécil no sabe ni en qué hora vive._

Kakashi encendió la TV. En la esquina derecha de la imagen del telediario de la NHK se veía la hora. Las 8:05—Vaya, pues tienes razón.

—¡Claro que la tengo! Ahora, vístete, coge tu estúpido violín, afínalo y vámonos echando leches. YA.

—Vale, vale, vale…

Tetsuya Inoue, alta, de pelo castaño liso y ojos marrones, su compañera de conservatorio desde que tenía memoria. Fue alumna de su madre y luego de Minato. Llegaron juntos a la joven orquesta de Tokio, y ahora se presentaban a las pruebas de la filarmónica. De apariencia angelical e inocente, nunca se sobresaltaba en público. Sin embargo, era una malhablada de mucho cuidado. Tenía su lado oscuro que, curiosamente, salía sólo con él. No podía decir su nombre sin ponerle delante "imbécil" "capullo" "inútil", "hijo de p..." o más de su muy extenso repertorio cuando se enfadaba. Era _afortunado._

_Oh please, please, help me…_ Kakashi pensó en la canción de los Beatles. Era perfecta para ese momento. Se vistió rápidamente o Tetsuya empezaría a despotricar contra el mundo, él y su pobre madre. Una camisa blanca, una chaqueta, un pantalón y zapatos de vestir, todo muy formal. En su armario había prácticamente ropa negra y blanca, blanca y negra. Era altamente emocionante. _It doesn't matter if you're Black or White_. Kakashi tarareó con humor el tema del Rey del Pop.

—¡Deja de cantar y corre, gilipollas!—Tetsuya le reprochó desde el salón. Kakashi suspiró resignado. Su compañera era adorablemente simpática. Cogió su mejor violín y fue al salón.

—Ayúdame, por favor.

—¡Oh! ¿_Señor oído prodigioso _no puede afinar su violín solito?—Tetsuya se burló pero aun así se sentó en el piano.

—Ja. Ja. Ja—Kakashi se colocó el instrumento—Mira como me rio—Le mostró su rostro serio—Escala de Do Mayor.

Tetsuya la tocó en el piano. Kakashi la repitió con el violín. Hizo algún cambio en el clavijero. La mujer preguntó— ¿Otra vez?

—No, un mi natural.

Tetsuya le hizo caso. Kakashi repitió, giró alguna clavija de nuevo y tocó la escala y alguna melodía para comprobar que, realmente, el violín estaba perfectamente afinado.

—Ya está—Guardó cuidadosamente el instrumento en la funda.

—Pues ya puedes correr. Son las 8:30. La prueba es a las 9:00. ESTAMOS A 40 KM DE LA SEDE DE LA ORQUESTA.

Kakashi se quedó pensativo y luego la agarró del brazo. Tetsuya pegó un bote del susto—¿Ha traído tu padre la moto?

—Sí, la ha dejado aparcada fuera. Y no me vuelvas a asustar así o me da un ataque cardíaco, pedazo de burro.

El chico extendió su mano—Llaves.

—¿QUÉ? ESTÁS CHIFLADO

—¿Tú quieres llegar a tiempo o no? Tengo carné.

—¡Si, y también hace tres años que no conduces una moto!

Kakashi rodó los ojos suspirando—Si quieres podemos correr.

A Tetsuya le rechinaron los dientes. Era eso o el metro. Y sólo faltaba que las vías estuvieran cerradas porque a algún idiota se le hubiese ocurrido tirarse. Entonces ya si que no llegarían a tiempo ni de broma y la que se tiraría a las vías sería ella. Su carrera musical estaba en juego—Toma—Le dio las llaves. Kakashi las cogió triunfante. Se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento para salir— ¡EH! HATAKE—Se dio la vuelta automáticamente— Un solo arañazo, un sólo golpe, un solo atentado contra mi seguridad personal y la integridad de la moto, una sola multa y no volverás a ver la luz del sol. Estarás bajo tierra porque alguien llamado Tetsuya Inoue te mató. ¿Entiendes?

—Comprendo.

_Oh please, please, help me…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

—¡JODER JODER JODER, FRENA, IMBÉCIL!—Tetsuya temió por su vida. La Kawasaki adelantaba a los coches en zigzag a una velocidad de vértigo por la carretera. En cualquier momento se iban a chocar. ¡El conductor tenía un ojo! ¿En serio veía todo lo que se le venía encima con ese condenado parche? ¡Ese hombre tuvo un accidente de tráfico en el que murió su padre! ¡Le faltaba un tornillo! Adelantaron a otro coche, pasaron a escasos milímetros de su carrocería— ¡SORDO! ¡FRENA!

—¡Ya, ya! ¿No quieres llegar a tiempo?

—QUIERO LLEGAR VIVA.

Kakashi posó la vista en la vía—Tú agarra bien el violín. Y ¡Deja de moverte! Me desestabilizas.

—¡Lo único desestabilizado aquí es tu mente, violinista de mierda!

Kakashi suspiró. Cogió un desvío para llegar a la autopista hasta el centro de Tokio—Ahora, en serio, agárrate—Aceleró.

Tetsuya soltó un gritito y se agarró más fuerte a la cintura de Kakashi. En realidad odiaba ir en moto. Era insegura y peligrosa. Cerró los ojos y tembló un poco. El chico lo notó.

—No me digas ahora que tienes miedo.

—¡No, bobo! Tú llévame viva hasta la prueba y estoy feliz ¡Es tu culpa que lleguemos tarde! Tú y tu incapacidad de medida del tiempo.

—Vale. Pero agárrate.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron. Kakashi frenó en frente del edificio donde se iba a realizar la selección. Aparcó la moto. Tetsuya se bajó mareada y se quitó el casco. Kakashi hizo lo mismo.

—¿Ves? Sana y salva. ¡Y a tiempo! Son las nueve menos cinco.

—Muy gracioso—Tetsuya dejó el casco en la moto y le devolvió el violín a Kakashi con desgana—Vamos.

Entraron en el edificio.

.

.

.

.

**Hola :D Tengo exceso de inspiración, sí. Pobres de vosotros/as, que tenéis que leer estos desvaríos extraños. **

**Por cierto, si en esta historia veis OoC… bueno, es un AU. Un poquito se me puede escapar.**

**Os envío saludos desde Madrid. Me estoy derritiendo de calor. ****En serio. Ayuda. **_**HELP! I need somebody, Help! But not anybody… Help! You know I need someone… heeeeeeelp! (8)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Help, The Beatles:<strong> http: / www. youtube. com / watch?v=WbtCaBm4FOA (la calidad no es la mejor, pero es en directo!)

* * *

><p><strong>Black or White, Michael Jackson<strong>: http: / www. youtube. com / watch?v=vnMqkZmuEC0


	4. Un bis: Sonata nº6 de Bach

—¡Ya estáis aquí! Menos mal que habéis llegado a tiempo.

Tetsuya corrió hasta Minato, prácticamente escondiéndose detrás de él—Sensei… Kakashi está chiflado —Le susurró al oído—Se le ha caído un tornillooo—Sabía perfectamente que Kakashi la estaba oyendo.

—Oh, Tetsuya, pero eso ya lo sabíamos desde hace mucho—Respondió Minato con ironía— ¡Bueno! Dejando cosas a parte. ¿Estáis listos?—Sonrió relucientemente.

—No lo sé. Estoy nerviosa…—Tetsuya empezó a morderse las uñas de manera bastante compulsiva.

—Hm… vas a conseguir ponerme nervioso a mí también—Kakashi se revolvió el pelo. En realidad, no aparentaba estar demasiado inquieto.

—¡Claro! Hay tres plazas de violines, siete aspirantes. Piano sólo hay uno, ¡y diez aspirantes!

—Sólo tienes que ser la mejor de los diez—Comentó Kakashi como si fuera obvio.

—Claaaaro.

—Tetsuya, tú puedes—Su sensei le guiñó un ojo—Otra cosa, ¿vas a entrar de pianista acompañante de Kakashi?

—Sí. Vamos a tocar la sonata nº 6 de Bach.

Minato sonrió melancólicamente—Ya veo… Bueno, chicos, os deseo lo mejor. Tenéis que ir entrando. Primero son las pruebas de violín, Kakashi. Estate atento.

—De acuerdo, sensei.

Fueron hasta la puerta de la sala para esperar a su turno.

—Eeh... chicos—Se dieron la vuelta. Encontraron a su sensei con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a achucharles como si fueran muñecos. Y de hecho, así lo hizo. Es más, emprendió un discurso emotivo y todo— ¡Habéis crecido un montón! Me acuerdo de cuando Kakashi no podía tocar bien porque tenía los deditos demasiado pequeñitos, o cuando los pies de Tetsuya-chan quedaban en el aire cuando se sentaba en el piano porque no llegaba al suelo…

—Senseeei. Aquí no… ¡aquí no!— _¡Mierda! El muy sentimental se ha puesto cariñoso ahora. Lo peor es que a Kakashi parece no importarle, está sonriendo como el imbécil que es._

Minato se separó de ellos y se despidió casi llorando. Salió medio corriendo penosamente y casi se tropieza con varias personas.

_A veces se comporta como un niño. No, rectifico, pobre Naruto. Él acaba siendo hasta peor que el niño hiperactivo que tiene por hijo, _pensó Tetsuya. _Le respetan porque es el violinista más preciso de Tokio, porque si no…_

Kakashi sacó a Tetsuya de sus pensamientos—¿Vamos?

—Claro.

.

.

.

.

—Hatake Kakashi-san, es su turno. Pase por favor a esta sala con su pianista acompañante y siga las instrucciones que se le proporcionen.

Kakashi suspiró y fue junto a Tetsuya a la sala que le habían indicado. Tras saludar a las personas que allí estaban, Tetsuya se sentó en el piano y Kakashi se colocó el violín en el cuello.

—Muy bien, Hatake-san, toque usted a continuación el tema propuesto por nosotros con su pianista acompañante. Con el primer movimiento será suficiente.

Kakashi colocó la partitura en el atril. Aunque realmente no le hacía falta, mejor prevenir de posibles despistes. El tema obligatorio era la sonata "Primavera", para violín y piano de Beethoven. Cogió el arco y miró a Tetsuya. Ésta asintió y comenzó. Kakashi entró después.

Era, efectivamente, una melodía que recordaba a la primavera, por sus alegres notas y la cálida sensación que transmitía.

Tetsuya se concentró. De ella dependía en gran parte la prueba de Kakashi. No había problemas entre ellos cuando tocaban una sonata juntos. Tetsuya podía poner verde a Kakashi en cualquier momento, pero cuando había música de por medio, eran una máquina perfecta. Ninguno de los dos se salía del tempo. Habían tocado juntos desde pequeños y su coordinación el uno con el otro era espléndida.

Finalizaron el primer movimiento. Tetsuya suspiró aliviada, había salido bastante bien.

—Ahora, por favor, toquen el tema elegido por ustedes. Permítanos una copia de la partitura.

Kakashi les extendió una copia de la Sonata nº 6 de Bach.

—Pueden comenzar.

Tetsuya comenzó con el piano, lentamente. Kakashi la siguió después. La melodía distaba de ser muy alegre, la combinación de las voces del piano y el violín creaba una sensación más bien melancólica.

La mujer miró de reojo a Kakashi, que tocaba con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que este tema no le traía demasiados buenos recuerdos. Era el que iban a tocar en el concierto la noche en la que tuvo el accidente con su padre, hace ocho años.

Kakashi se había mostrado reticente todo ese tiempo a tocar el tema de Bach. Sin embargo, nada más que se plantaron tomar las pruebas para la filarmónica, decidió prepararlo. Tetsuya no lo entendía, pero ella no tenía ningún problema en hacer lo que Kakashi quisiese. Contra todo pronóstico para ella, su compañero estaba tocando mejor que nunca. No mejor en cuanto a técnica, la cual era siempre muy buena, sino en cuanto a sentimiento. Las personas que estaban realizándole la prueba se percataron de esto. Los músicos profesionales distingues cuando tocas algo mecánicamente y cuando lo haces con verdadero sentimiento, teniendo en cuenta la sensación que el autor había querido transmitir con su obra. Kakashi era una persona fría en apariencia, y esto a veces le costaba.

Terminaron.

Ante la mirada atónita de Tetsuya y Kakashi, el director de la filarmónica se puso en pie y aplaudió. Ellos se inclinaron como agradecimiento.

El hombre, extranjero, quizá europeo, tomó la palabra con acento marcado—No puedo evitar aplaudir algo tan maravilloso. ¡Los jóvenes de ahora no entienden que la música expresa! Sin embargo tú has demostrado un análisis en profundidad de la obra del gran Sebastian Bach. Te felicito, y también a la señorita pianista. Se ve a la legua que esta obra te agrada mucho.

Tetsuya sonrió. Ya está. Kakashi los tenía en el bote. El puesto era suyo.

Kakashi habló entonces—De hecho odio este tema.

Su compañera rápidamente borró su sonrisa para convertirla en una mueca de horror. _¡Será idiota el muy subnormal!_

El director también dejó de sonreír— ¿Qué… qué has dicho joven?—Seguía sin poder creerlo.

—Hm… bueno—Ahora era Kakashi el que perecía completamente feliz— Era algo que tenía pendiente desde hace mucho con esta señorita—señaló a Tetsuya—y con otra persona más que lamentablemente ya no está aquí para oírme tocar, era una de sus sonatas preferidas. De todas formas, ahora me siento mejor. Creo que ya no la odio tanto.

Y era verdad. Kakashi parecía haberse quitado un peso de encima. Había cerrado un ciclo.

El hombre volvió a sonreír—Entiendo…—Se sentó— Conocí a tu padre, Kakashi-kun. Y a ti. Tenías seis años entonces, no creo que te acuerdes. Fui director suplente mientras Sakumo dirigía la filarmónica. Era espléndido verle dirigir. Tú vas por buen camino, eres sincero y tienes talento, mucho.

Tetsuya suspiró aliviada. _Menos mal, ya creí que nos echaban a patadas por culpa del insolente este. _Suspiró de nuevo, poniendo su carita más angelical. _Capullo. _Agregó en su mente.

Después de todo esto, a Kakashi sólo le quedaba la última parte de la prueba, consistente en tocar una partitura sin preparación previa, con sólo un vistazo. El director le extendió unos pentagramas. Kakashi puso la hoja en el atril y echó una rápida mirada sobre la partitura. Realmente era su punto débil. Tener un ojo a cada lado de la nariz sería útil para leer partituras más rápidamente.

Se colocó el violín en el hombro. Comenzó a tocar. Era una sencilla sonata para violín solista que no conocía. Con alguna pequeña dificultad en las partes más complicadas del tema, terminó.

—Muy bien, con esto has terminado. Se te informará por carta si has sido seleccionado para la orquesta. Suerte—El director le dedicó una sonrisa amable. Kakashi y Tetsuya hicieron una pequeña reverencia y salieron de la sala.

Nada más salir por la puerta, Kakashi se apoyó en una pared y suspiró profundamente.

Ahora sería el turno de Tetsuya

.

.

.

.

La Sonata claro de Luna de Beethoven. Un tema hermoso y melancólico que hacía honor a su nombre. El compositor alemán compuso el tema expresando su soledad al ser músico y tener la dificultad de haberse quedado sin audición. Tetsuya había practicado el tema indefinidas veces, y lo tocó a la perfección. Era la obra que había elegido para la prueba, ya que era una de sus sonatas preferidas para piano junto algunas otras de Chopin. Estaba realmente nerviosa.

—Muy bien, Tetsuya-san. Ahora interprete por favor el tema propuesto por nosotros.

Tetsuya sacó la partitura de la Sonata para piano en Mi Mayor de Mozart. Un tema que irradiaba optimismo en cada una de sus notas, pero que era de una dificultad bastante elevada. La pianista se concentró. Comenzó bien, pero al llegar al minuto y medio del tema, donde se concentraban varias escalas de notas rápidas, los nervios la traicionaron.

Se trabó. Tetsuya sabía que lo más importante cuando te ocurre algo así es disimularlo y tapar el fallo, seguir adelante, pero era una persona nerviosa y se le notó demasiado. Siguió, pero no fue lo mismo. Acabó. Se dio cuenta. Ya no había solución.

Se tragó las lágrimas, de momento.

Sin embargo, el tribunal siguió con la prueba de manera neutra—Toque el tema siguiente a simple vista—Le dieron la partitura. Tetsuya intentó mantener la sangre fría. Tocó con alguna dificultad, pero no mal del todo. La prueba terminó para ella. Se despidió amablemente y salió de la sala. Encontró a Kakashi y a su sensei allí.

—¿Qué tal, Tetsuya-chan?

Ella no contestó. Se había equivocado. Era obvio que no iban a cogerla. Seguramente las otras diez personas que se habían presentado al puesto no habían sido tan torpes como para perder los nervios de esa forma. Había perdido una gran oportunidad. La Filarmónica no volvería a tener plazas vacantes en mucho tiempo, y mucho menos de piano.

Se mordió el labio, nadie la iba a verla llorar pero si quería eso tenía que salir lo antes posible de ahí o no iba a poder contenerse.

—¿Tetsuya? ¿Ha pasado algo?—Minato insistió. Ella negó con la cabeza y salió medio corriendo de allí. Ni de broma el sensei iba a creérselo, así que miró a Kakashi y los dos fueron detrás de ella buscándola—¡Hey, Tetsuya!— El rubio fue hasta ella. Kakashi sin embargo se quedó donde estaba. Era pésimo animando a la gente, sólo conseguiría deprimirla más.

—¡Me he equivocado, sensei!

Minato suspiró—Venga, Tetsuya, no pasa nada.

—¡Sí pasa, ya no me cogen!—Se intentó secar las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Tocar en la más prestigiosa orquesta de Tokio había sido su sueño desde siempre. Su maestra tocó en ella.

—Hay otras oportunidades, otras orquestas. Puedes intentarlo más adelante.

—Pero…—Sollozó más fuerte—Pero estaba preparada, he practicado mucho y… por un despiste tonto… siempre me pasa igual. También me pasó cuando entré a la joven orquesta, pero logré disimularlo mejor. Esta vez no…

—Estas cosas pasan, Tetsuya-chan. Hasta a mí. Mira, te voy a contar un secreto. Una vez, cuando tenía tu edad, en un concierto de solista me trabé. No sólo no lo disimulé, ¡si no que paré totalmente de tocar! Recuerdo que una mujer del público se quitó su zapato y me lo tiró. ¡Aún me duele!

Tetsuya rió y dejó un poco de llorar.

—Anímate. Creo que dentro de unos meses hay pruebas de la NHK, puedes probar ahí y te ayudo a que no te pongas tan nerviosa, ¿eh? Ahora vamos a casita a descansar y mañana será otro día.

—Hm… sensei. ¿Has traído el coche?

—No, ¿por qué? ¿No vas a volver con Kakashi en la moto?

Tetsuya formó una mueca de horror—¡Ni loca vuelvo a montarme en la misma moto que él otra vez!

Minato rió—Puedo acompañarte yo en metro… pero entre tú y yo: mejor vigila la moto de tu padre—Le guiñó un ojo.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi ya no tenía prisa, así que no realizó conducción temeraria como a la ida. Él y Tetsuya habían estado en silencio desde que emprendieron el viaje de vuelta.

—Hm… ¿No vas a decirme qué te ha pasado?

—¿Tengo que decírtelo?

—No sé… si no quieres no, supongo

Tetsuya suspiró—He metido la pata hasta el fondo. Me he equivocado tocando.

—Hm… suele pasar cuando estás nervioso.

—A ti nunca te ha pasado.

—Porque templo los nervios, no como tú.

—¡Deja de restregarlo!

—Has sigo tú la que ha sacado el tema de que a mí no me pasa.

—Te odio. Vas a ser miembro de la Filarmónica y yo no.

—Bueno. Hay otras orquestas.

—Sabes que ninguna da oportunidades tan buenas como esta.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces por qué me dices eso?

—Supongo que sólo trataba de animarte.

.

.

.

.

**Ola de nuevo. Escribo rápido cuando tengo exceso de inspiración.**

**Saludos desde Madrid. Si dejo de actualizar es que me he derretido completamente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kakashi:<strong>

Tema de elección personal- http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=_8GxGNMhvuY

Tema obligatorio- http: / www. youtube. com / watch?v=eoMOuGOoA5g (Beethoven violín sonata "La primavera")

* * *

><p><strong>Tetsuya<strong>

Tema de elección personal- http: / www. youtube. com / watch?v=8hNCfpq3YcU (Sonata claro de luna de Beethoven)

Tema obligatorio- http: / www. youtube. com / watch?v=JcUh-ggBfzI (Sonata para piano de Mozart en mi Mayor)


	5. La Traviata, G Verdi

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Aah… no me hagas repetirlo. Lo has oído de sobra. Sé que soy inútil animando, pero pon algo de tu parte—Kakashi habló sin despegar la vista de la carretera. Ya estaba por llegar al apartamento de Tetsuya.

—Pues sí.

—¿Si qué? ¿Sí que lo has oído? ¿Sí que soy inútil? o ¿Sí a que pones algo de tu parte?

_Aaaah Kakashi, eres exasperante—_Sí a todo. Sobre todo a lo de que eres inútil.

Kakashi hizo oídos sordos como la mayoría de las veces. Aparcó la moto en frente del apartamento de la mujer y los dos se bajaron.

—¿Cómo vas a ir a tu casa? Si quieres te dejo la moto, bajo las condiciones ya explicabas anteriormente, claro—Tetsuya le preguntó quitándose el casco y le sonrió de forma burlona.

—No, es una lata. Luego voy a tener que traértela de vuelta otro día. Mejor voy en metro, apenas son un par de estaciones—Cogió su violín y se lo colgó al hombro.

—Vale. Entonces…nos vemos otro día.

—Bye—Kakashi se despidió y fue hacia la boca de metro más cercana. Tetsuya subió las escaleras de la casa y entró en el apartamento.

.

.

.

.

Se acurrucó más en el sofá. Hacía frío. Estaba aburrido. Ya había pasado una semana desde que tomó la prueba y la Filarmónica no daba señales de vida. Estaba tan aburrido que veía su CD de "La Traviata" una y otra vez. Lo había visto cinco veces en dos días. Odiaba esperar. Odiaba los días fríos. Ya no le ocupaba ni tocar el violín o el piano. La voz de María Callas resonaba en su cabeza. No sabía italiano. Odiaba no entender las óperas. Odiaba que no pusieran subtítulos en los vídeos. Odiaba tener que ir en busca del libreto para enterarse de algo.

No había fuerza de voluntad como para levantarse a quitar el CD. Se acurrucó de nuevo. No se podía estar más cómodo. Pakkun correteó por el salón. Ahh, por fin su perezoso perrito se había despertado.

—Hm… Pakkun ven aquí…—Kakashi murmuró con los ojos cerrados y una somnolencia increíble—O apaga el CD…

El perro lamentablemente no tenía pulgares para darle al DVD, así que optó por escalar hasta ponerse encima de Kakashi.

—Hnn…Quédate ahí, así me das calorcito—El hombre cambió su posición lateral a boca arriba.

No hizo falta que se lo repitieran dos veces. Pakkun se acomodó en el pecho de Kakashi para dormir de nuevo. Kakashi consiguió alcanzar milagrosamente el mando de la TV y quitó el canal del DVD. La soprano María Callas dejó de cantar, qué bendición. No había nada interesante en la programación. Alguna película, el informativo, videoclips de idols visual key… Kakashi hizo una mueca de susto cuando puso sin querer un videoclip de L'Arc en Ciel. Cambió rápido de canal. Nada, nada, nada, nada… Qué aburrimiento. Dejó una serie anime de ruido de fondo. Era yaoi, hentai, gore, loli-con o una mezcla de perversiones varias. A esas horas de la noche no se podía pedir más.

Cerró los ojos. Sin querer se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

—¡Ha llegado, Tetsuya-chan!

Tetsuya se levantó sin ganas del sofá. Era muy tarde. Su madre había venido a visitarla y seguramente había hurgado en su buzón buscando la notificación de la Filarmónica. La señora Inoue aún guardaba esperanzas para su hija, pero Tetsuya ya había desechado todo.

—¡Ábrela, corre!

Suspiró. Cogió el sobre y lo abrió. Leyó la carta.

—¿Qué dice hija, qué dice?

Tetsuya se sorprendió un poco. No era muy distinto de lo que esperaba, pero tampoco estaba mal. Leyó en alto:

"_No ha sido usted admitida como pianista en la Orquesta Filarmónica de Tokio. De otro modo, la recomendamos para la orquesta NHK, que estudiará nuestra proposición y le informará en cuanto haya tomado una decisión"_

Madre e hija sonrieron. No era su sueño, pensó Tetsuya, pero no estaba nada mal.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi soñó. Hace mucho que no soñaba, o mejor dicho, hace mucho que no tenía pesadillas. Imágenes no muy agradables de su pasado vinieron a su mente, tales como el accidente que le costó la vida a Sakumo.

Despertó a Pakkun. Estaba respirando agitado y moviéndose violentamente. El pobre perro cayó del sofá. Ladró a su amo para despertarle. A todo esto el teléfono empezó a sonar. Pakkun mordió la mano de Kakashi, que se despertó de repente ahogando un grito. Desconcertado y aun jadeando se levantó medio mareado a coger el teléfono. ¿A quién se le ocurría llamar a esas horas? Descolgó el aparato. La voz de su sensei le gritó en el oído. Se alejó el auricular de la oreja o se quedaría sordo.

—¿Se-sensei? —Preguntó aún adormilado.

—_¡Kakashi! Tehallegadolacartaya!¿?Atetsuya-chanyalehallegado! Lacogenenla NKHPosiblemnete! :D!^^YtuuuuKakashi-kuuuun?¿?Nomedigasque no ha smiradoelbuzooon¬w¬BAAAAAAKAAA :( VEAMIARLOAHOOOOORAAAAAAAA T^_

—Uh…—Vale. Eso había sido demasiado para él.

—_¿KAKASHI?_

—Eh… no sé…. Jejeje— _Estoy medio dormido. No te he escuchado. Me voy a reír. Y espero que no fuese una pregunta._

—_CORREAMIRARELBUZÓN!_

—¿Eh?

—_¡El buzón!_

—Aaah…—Kakashi reposó el teléfono en la mesilla y salió de la casa. Estaba demasiado dormido como para siquiera calzarse. Bajó hasta los buzones y miró en el suyo—Hm… ¿Fi-lar-mó-nica de To-kio? ¿Eh?— ¿Cuándo se había apuntado ahí? Estaría borracho, seguro. Subió las escaleras de nuevo con una parsimonia increíble. Cogió el teléfono mientras abría el sobre.

—_¿YA LO TIENES?_

—Si….pero no grites, sensei.

—_¡Abre, abre!_

Kakashi leyó la carta.

—Hm…Aquí pone que me cogen. El primer día es la semana que viene en el New National Theatre.

—_¡!_

Kakashi se apartó rápidamente el teléfono de la oreja. Su sensei iba a dejarle sordo a este paso.

—_¿Qué bien, no?_

—Sí. Maravilloso. Buenas noches—Kakashi bajó el auricular con intención de colgar.

—_Buenas noches, Kakashi-k_—La línea se cortó antes de que Minato llegase a acabar la frase.

.

.

.

.

—¿Y bien?

Tetsuya le dio otro sorbo a su café esperando que Kakashi le contestara.

—Hm…sí. Me han cogido. Empiezo la semana que viene.

—Qué bien…—Tetsuya murmuró al aire, sin ganas. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba en la cafetería con Kakashi—Yo voy a la NHK de piano suplente.

—Vas a tenerte que buscar otra cosa además de eso.

La mujer suspiró cansada. Daría lo que fuera por estar en el lugar de Kakashi.

—Puedes proponerte muchas cosas, Tetsu. Tienes talento—Le guiñó el ojo. Hoy no llevaba su parche. Se había puesto un extravagante ojo de cristal rojo. Decía que así ligaba más porque parecía un personaje de anime.

—No tanto como tú, me temo.

—Bueno…—Kakashi suspiró—Tú tienes otras cosas que yo no.

—¿Hm?—Levantó la mirada.

El ojo oscuro de Kakashi se perdió en la nada—Amigos, familia.

Tetsuya suspiró. Odiaba cuando Kakashi se ponía en plan nostálgico, porque no sabía tratar con eso—Tienes amigos.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Obito…

Kakashi frunció el ceño molesto—Obito murió hace unos años, Tetsuya.

—Oh, lo siento. N-no lo sabía…

Suspiró—Da igual…

Tetsuya pensó. En realidad, la mayoría de los amigos de Kakashi eran del conservatorio, y todos habían tomado su propio camino. Como Rin, por ejemplo.

—…Minato-sensei.

—Es… es_... _¡Estuvo seis años actuando como si fuera mi padre! Para él Naruto era "mi hermanito pequeño"

—Ya…

—Hm…

—Yo soy tu amiga, Kakashi— _Ala, venga, tiremos la casa por la ventana. Todo sea por animar al imbécil depresivo._

El chico estaba visiblemente sorprendido. Estaba claro que no esperaba que Tetsuya dijese eso. La mujer se sonrojó—Bueno… compañera, colega, amiga… ya sabes. Moviéndose en ese ámbito.

Kakashi sonrió. Tetsuya tenía que reconocer que tenía una sonrisa espléndida. En realidad era atractivo. Sólo un poco… (Intentó convencerse a sí misma) Una buena palabra para definirlo era "exótico". No parecía japonés. El pelo gris blanquecino le daba un aspecto nórdico, pero sin embargo tenía rasgos orientales. Tetsuya se preguntó si tendría antepasados extranjeros de algún país del norte. Era alto y delgado, pero de complexión fuerte. El toque del parche o el ojo de colorines le hacían parecer aún más peculiar.

—¿Hm? No me mires así, parece que me estás analizando…

Tetsuya se sonrojó—¿N-no t-te miraba a ti, egocéntrico!

—Entiendo—Kakashi se dio la vuelta—¿Mirabas al guaperas del camarero? ¿Está bueno?

—¿Desde cuando eres gay?

—Oh, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí—Bromeó Kakashi—Y esa no está entre las que son ciertas.

—No eres gay, eres de gustos diversos, abierto a nuevas expectativas y tendencias sociales. Dejémoslo ahí.

—Mejor—Le dio un último sorbo al café y se levantó—Nos vemos—Se despidió con un gesto de mano.

—Si…

—Ah… otra cosa—Kakashi se dio la vuelta—Sé que soy guapo, pero una foto dura más. Chao.

—¡HATAKE!

.

.

.

.

**Si alguien está ahí al otro lado de la pantalla leyendo, saludos xD (por favor, mandadme un review, quiero saber si alguien lee esto a parte de Teleri y Aro-chan). **

**No diré que anime random puso Kakashi xD **

**Estoy condenada a hacer capítulos cortos. Es mi forma de organizarme en la cabeza. Soy incapaz de hacerlos más largos. 1500-2000 palabras es mi cantidad ideal :3**

* * *

><p><strong>La Traviata (final)-<strong> http: / www .youtube. com / watch?v=D7eDkojQCaU&feature=related (Alfredo Kraus y Maria Callas, 1958)

* * *

><p><strong>L'Arc en Ciel – (el primer videoclip que he encontrado xD)-<strong> http: / www. youtube. com / watch?v=VWYbEW_c3KE (xD. Kakashi odia a los idols visual key. Sin embargo le gustan Versailles y Onmyouza)


	6. Tema de Kyon, Haruhi Suzumiya

—Hnm…

Kakashi llevó otra palomita a la boca con los ojos completamente abstraídos por la pantalla de la televisión. Se acomodó en el sofá con vagancia, como de costumbre, con Pakkun encima. Y Haruhi Suzumiya dejó claro que no tenía ningún interés en los humanos corrientes, que mejor que si hubiera algún extraterrestre, viajero del tiempo o persona con poderes viniera con ella.

—Hm…— Comió otra palomita—No sé qué ven los otakus en esto, ¿eh Pakkun?

El perro le dedicó una mirada cansada y volvió a su cómoda posición entre las piernas de Kakashi. No se podía determinar quién era más perezoso, si el hombre o su mascota.

—Bueno… no está mal del todo, supongo

Kyon apareció en escena. Comenzó a sonar una agradable música de banda sonora, el tema del personaje. Kakashi pegó un ligero bote y cogió rápidamente el mando de la televisión para subir el volumen. Se concentró en escuchar el soundtrack, ignorando por completo los diálogos. Tanto se concentró que casi ni escuchó el teléfono. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el aparato reclamaba su urgente atención se levantó y cogió el auricular para llevarlo a su oreja.

—¿Moshi moshi?

—_Soy Tetsu_

—Aah, hola…

—_¿Cómo vas, vago?_

—¿Me llamas para eso? Tienes que estar muy aburrida como para preocuparte de cómo estoy...—Kakashi enarcó una ceja. Molestarla era divertido.

—_¿Está prohibido llamar al señorito Hatake?_

—No, supongo. Aunque hace mucho que no me leo la Constitución.

—_Ja, ja. Espera…. JA. Deberías de ser humorista. Triunfarías. En serio._

—Quizás. Bueno, resume, estoy ocupado, qué quieres—Tetsuya siempre tenía un objetivo cuando le llamaba.

—_¿Estás ocupado viendo Haruhi Suzumiya?_

Kakashi sonrió. Se había dejado la televisión encendida—Sí, es que me he vuelto otaku.

—_Felicidades._

—Gracias, significa mucho viniendo de ti. Mañana empiezo a coserme mi cosplay. Me va quedar muy kawaii, ya verás.

—_Desembucha, imbécil, ¿qué hace un aburrido violinista viendo un anime para adolescentes neets?_

—Me ofendes. Tienes que respetar a los otakus—Dijo Kakashi con una fingida voz dolida. Molestarla un poquito más no iba a estar mal.

—_Mi paciencia para aguantar tus ironías tiene un límite._

Kakashi suspiró sonriendo—En la orquesta vamos a tocar algunos temas de la banda sonora de Haruhi Suzumiya. ¿Contenta?

—…

—Hey, ¿sigues ahí?

—¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kakashi se apartó el auricular del oído como hacía siempre que a Minato le daban ataques de histeria por teléfono. Lo que le faltaba, ahora Tetsuya también era del tipo ruidoso.

—Hm…—Esperó hasta que acabara de reírse.

Tetsuya intentó recuperar la respiración. Kakashi se la imaginó secándose las lágrimas— _Aaaah, Kakashi._

—¿Qué pasa?

—_No sé…—_Soltó otra carcajada—_Creí que estarías tocando emocionantes sinfonías de Mozart o Beethoven…_

Suspiró resignado—Sí, eso creía yo también. Pero nos lo han pedido. Parece ser que hasta va a venir la seiyuu de Haruhi y va a cantar una pieza con la orquesta.

—_Qué emocionante—_Dijo sin rastro de emoción en su voz—_¿Qué es lo próximo, Hatsune Miku?_

—No, de hecho, es Final Fantasy.

Tetsuya se echó a reír por tercera vez consecutiva—_Yaa…_

—Iba en serio.

La persona al otro lado de la línea se quedó callada por un tiempo.

—¿Hola?

—_¡Estás en una orquesta para frikis!_

—Esto es Japón —Kakashi se recargó en la pared suspirando— Estoy de paso, supongo. No es una filarmónica muy importante en relación con las demás, pero puede llevarme otras, ¿sabes? Dentro de Japón es la mejor para salir al extranjero. Quizás, si hago bien el trabajo, en unos años puedo ir a otr-…

—_¿Estás… pensando en salir de Japón?—_Tetsuya le cortó impresionada.

—Puede.

—_Aah…_

—Estaría bien ir a Europa.

—_S-si, supongo…_

—Te dejo, Tetsuya, tengo que seguir con esto. Bye.

—_Adiós…_

Kakashi colgó el aparato y volvió a acomodarse en el sofá con su perro. Haruhi ya estaba reclutando a gente para la brigada SOS. Cogió de nuevo las palomitas y continuó escuchando con atención el soundtrack del anime.

Un momento… ¿Para qué diantre le había llamado exactamente Tetsuya?

.

.

.

.

Tetsuya colgó el teléfono. En realidad, Kakashi tenía razón, ¡estaba aburrida! Tanto como para llamar a su compañero para ver si tenía algo interesante que contarle. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba tanto cómo le iba a Kakashi? Desde que no tenía mucho en lo que ocupar su tiempo, pensó. La NHK sólo la llamaba se vez en cuando, para algún ensayo aislado o para darle partituras nuevas de los temas a practicar por si el pianista principal faltaba. Le pagaban una mierda y no avanzaba nada, ya estaba harta. Pero, ¿qué hacer? Pluriemplearse no era una opción… ¿o sí? En realidad, tenía tiempo… Pero, ¿en qué? Música era todo lo que había estudiado en su vida y a la música se había dedicado. Ya había salido del conservatorio hacía bastante. En la joven orquesta no le fue mal, pero la edad le obligó a marcharse. No había tenido mucha suerte buscando otros destinos. Llegó a plantearse que en realidad no era tan buena como creía. Se había reído de Kakashi por los temas que estaba siendo obligado a tocar, pero en realidad su posición era mucho mejor que la suya. ¡Él por lo menos tenía un trabajo fijo!

—Hnm…—Se tumbó en el sofá fastidiada—¡Maldito genio!—Cogió un cojín y quiso ahogarse con él.

No importaba en qué. Kakashi siempre iba por delante. Siempre había sido así, y no parecía cambiar. El hijo de Hatake Sakumo y su maestra, el preferido de Minato. ¡Le daba tanta rabia! Porque estaba segura de que no es que trabajara más, no. Es que tenía una natural facilidad. Por supuesto, nada salía del aire y algo le tocaba currar, pero seguro que no tanto como a Tetsuya, la mujer estaba segura de ello.

Admiración y envidia era exactamente lo que sentía hacia Kakashi. Desde siempre, desde que tenían cinco años.

_Tú tienes amigos, familia…_

Tetsuya pegó un ligero bote y se incorporó en el sillón, recordando la voz ausente de Kakashi. ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¿Acaso Kakashi…?

Já, no… Eso no tenía sentido.

La enfermedad de Nanako, el accidente con Sakumo… Nada había sido fácil para Kakashi. Ella nunca tuvo problemas con la familia. Cierto que, su madre, ama de casa y su padre, oficinista, nunca se habían interesado por la música, pero siempre la habían apoyado en todo lo que había hecho. A los seis años Kakashi perdió a su madre y a los doce vio morir a su padre. Tetsuya se estremeció. Cosas como esas se graban con fuego en la mente.

Con eso que le dijo el otro día Kakashi… ¿Le estaba insinuando que la envidiaba? ¿Envidiaba su familia?

—¡Me va a explotar la cabeza…!—Volvió a hundir el rostro. Kakashi era complicado. ¡Todos los hombres eran complicados, pero este elemento más! Ahogó un grito en el cojín.

—¿Qué pasa, Tetsu?—Su madre acababa de entrar por la puerta y la vio en ese lamentable estado de desesperación—El cojín no tiene la culpa de tus males de amores.

La mujer pegó un bote y se incorporó—¿Mis males de qué?

—No te preocupes, hija, estás en la edad—, dijo quitándose los zapatos y entrando en el salón.

—¡Mamá!

La señora Inoue se sentó en el sofá junto a su hija y cogió un periódico tranquilamente— ¿Será por ese chico…? este… ¿cómo se llamaba? Alto, moreno, simpático… ya sabes… el que estudiaba baile o algo así…

—¿¡GAI!

—Eeeeese, mujer.

—¡Prefiero morir antes!

—Entonces prefieres al otro… al hijo de Nanako-san… ¿Takashi? ¿Kasaki? ¿Cómo diantre se llamaba? ¡Ya sabes, el chico del ojo a la virulé!

—¡Kakashi!

—Exacto. Sí… tienes buen gusto. Ese es mejor que Gai, en mi opinión—Su madre afirmó con la cabeza—El baile no tiene mucho futuro… mejor un músico. Además recuerdo a Gai un poco raro.

—Mamá. Los dos son igual de raros.

—Si tú lo dices…—Pasó la página del periódico—Yo sólo quiero para ti a alguien de confianza y estable, hay mucho golfo suelto. Que ya es hora de sentar cabeza.

Tetsuya la miró desesperada—Tengo veintiún años ¡Déjame vivir!

—¡Yo a tu edad ya estaba casada! Bueno, a decir verdad no vas mal. Si ya estáis saliendo, pues no queda mucho para la boda, digo yo.

La pianista quiso morirse allí mismo. Su madre le estaba haciendo imaginar cosas muy raras. Como a ella y a Kakashi en el templo, con sus kimonos ceremoniales y el sacerdote…¡AH!—Mamá…—, dijo desesperada— No tengo novio. Kakashi es un amigo, un compañero… ¡ya!

—Entonces la cosa está peor de lo que pensaba—Se llevó la mano al mentón pensativa.

Tetsuya se levantó resignada del sofá y fue hacia su habitación—¡No imagines cosas!

La señora Inoue rió y siguió leyendo el periódico—¿A dónde vas?

—¡A ver Haruhi Suzumiya, o algo!

¿Por qué hoy a todo el mundo le daba por molestarla?

.

.

.

.

**:DU**

**Soy mala, aparezco después de un mes. Pero es que he estado con mi examen de karate, y luego con el curso de inglés y tal… (weeeeeee soy cinturón neeegro! :D)**

**Pero bueno, eso no es excusa. El otro problema es mi falta de inspiración sin precedentes (la cual continúa y no sé hasta cuándo). Paciencia, por favor TT**

**La madre de Tetsuya (además de no tener nombre) se parece a la mía. Especula sobre quién me gusta y me deja de gustar. Es una lianta xD**

**Bueno, intentaré encontrar mi inspiración perdida.**

**Saludos desde (la calurosa ciudad de) Madrid**

* * *

><p><strong>Tema de Kyon, Haruhi Suzumiya-<strong> http: / www. youtube. com / watch?v=TIEzXWhrNGk


	7. The show must go on, Queen

—_¿Qué quieres ser de mayor, Tetsuya?_

—_¡Quiero ser como la sensei!_

Y Nanako sonreía y le pasaba la mano por el pelo cariñosamente. Era su profesora particular, la persona a la que más veía, más que a nadie, y para Tetsuya había acabado siendo su mejor amiga. Ninguna de sus amistades del colegio le parecía interesante a Tetsuya. Para ella todas eran niñas sin ninguna inquietud, sin expectativas, simples, que sólo se dedicaban a jugar con las muñecas y a hablar de los chicos de clase. Y a Tetsuya no le interesaba nada de eso, porque ella quería ser como su sensei. Cambió los juguetes por un piano. Nanako le enseñó la importancia de ver más allá, y aunque su pequeña alumna tenía penas diez años por aquel entonces, lo comprendió al instante. La música se convirtió en lo más importante. Su objetivo, su única meta. Llegar alto, y entonces todas esas niñas que se apartaban de ella diciéndole que era rara, reconocerían que era una gran pianista, y su sensei estaría orgullosa de ella_._

Tetsuya pasó otra página del álbum de fotos, sonriendo y recordando cómo era de pequeña. Ya se había aburrido de ver Haruhi Suzumiya, al parecer. Vio fotos de conciertos, ella y Kakashi con ocho, diez, doce años, siempre los dos. Ella guiada por Nanako y él por Sakumo y ambos por Minato en el conservatorio cuando los Hatake estaban ausentes (aunque Tetsuya sabía que Kakashi siempre fue su preferido). Su mundo en aquél entonces se reducía a ella y Kakashi rodeados de adultos, profesores, teatros, conciertos. Para Tetsuya eran su segunda familia. Unos pocos amigos que conservaban del colegio tuvieron quizás, pero siempre más compañeros que verdaderas amistades.

—_¿Vienes al parque?_

—_No, tengo clases de piano._

—_No puedo, mañana tengo un concierto._

¡Pero ellos no lo entendían! ¡Nunca lo entendían! ¿Para qué tener amigos que no te entienden? Tetsuya recodó lo bien que lo pasaba hablando con su maestra, ¡eso nunca lo habría conseguido hablando con alguien de su edad!

Pasó otra página del álbum. Había más fotos de conciertos y clases. Tetsuya rió en bajo.

—¿Cómo pudimos crecer así?—Se preguntó a sí misma sonriendo—Era una locura…

Pasó otra página. El álbum daba un brusco salto en el tiempo. En la hoja anterior había fotos de ella y Kakashi con diez u once años. En la siguiente ya tenían quince, Kakashi había perdido un ojo y Sakumo Y Nanako no volverían a aparecer en ninguna foto.

Tetsuya recordó. Fueron malos momentos. La enfermedad de Nanako fue un periodo horrible para todos, que terminó con un final aún peor. Recordaba perfectamente cómo fueron poco a poco suspendiendo conciertos y distanciando las clases con Minato. Hatake Sakumo se retiró de la orquesta por un tiempo, casi perdiendo su puesto de inmediato, olvidado prácticamente después de ser el director de orquesta más prestigioso de todo Tokio. Sus ojeras cada vez más notables y su rostro cada vez más cansado. Kakashi ya no tocaba. Faltaba a las clases y cuando iba estaba ausente. Y a Tetsuya se le derrumbaba su modelo a seguir. La única optimista esos días, fue la propia Nanako. Afrontó la muerte como el más posible de sus finales.

Cuando Kakashi y ella contaban casi con once años, Nanako murió, y Tetsuya no recordaba haber llorado más en su vida.

Absolutamente todo se paró durante un año. El vaivén de conciertos y ensayos desapareció. Tetsuya tuvo ganas de dejar la música, pero al ver cómo Kakashi seguía adelante aún con más fuerza que antes, decidió continuar. Pero los Hatake no tuvieron suerte de nuevo. Justo un mes después de reiniciar las clases y el ritmo normal, despidieron a Hatake Sakumo en el cementerio de Tokio.

Todo fue extraño desde entonces. Kakashi y Tetsuya se distanciaron un poco. Ella no sabían qué tanto le afectaba todo a su compañero, y no quería meter la pata. A su misma vez, Kakashi prefirió estar solo por un tiempo.

Tetsuya se entristeció al recordar todos esos momentos. Pero como decía la canción de Queen, el show debe continuar. Otra página apareció ante sus ojos. Ahora ya tenían dieciocho años y se habían graduado en el conservatorio. Había varias fotos allí, de ella con sus padres, con Minato y Kakashi… Fue un buen día. También había alguna imagen de ella y Kakashi vestidos para tocar. Eran de cuando entraron en la Joven Orquesta de Tokio. Una vez pasado el mal momento de la muerte de Sakumo, Kakashi y Tetsuya se unieron un poco más.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su vida hasta ahora había estado llena de altibajos. Ahora no estaba mal, pero tampoco rebosante de alegría. Cerró el álbum, aún quedaban muchos espacios que llenar. Se tumbó en el sofá.

—¿Y ahora, maestra?—Miró la foto que tenía en el salón. Eran Nanako y ella, con apenas seis años, las dos al piano y sonriendo— ¿Qué hago ahora?

—_¡Quiero ser como la sensei!_

—Hm…

(A Tetsuya ahora le faltaba en su cabeza un "Error 404, pensamientos not found", porque se acababa de quedar bastante en la luna de Valencia)

Pegó un brinco—¡YA LO TENGO!

Corrió hacia el teléfono (aunque realmente mucho no tenía que correr, su casa no era enorme). Lo descolgó y marcó rápidamente un número que después de todos estos días ya se sabía de memoria.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi repitió. Hasta que la melodía no saliera completamente perfecta no iba a parar, ni siquiera para cenar, aunque fuera ya bastante tarde. No sólo no equivocarse, sino que el tempo, la intensidad y la precisión deberían de ser perfectas. El tema de Kyon ya se lo sabía más que de memoria, y aunque los instrumentos de viento llevaban la delantera esta vez, ningún instrumento podía fallar o todo se iba al traste (con despido incluido, claro). Y Kakashi no quería es, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo es Kyon? ¿Qué transmite el personaje? ¿Por qué el tema es así y no de otra manera? ¿Cómo ha hecho el compositor para mostrar a Kyon? ¿Logra transmitir su personalidad? Estas y muchas otras preguntas hay que contestar para tocar correctamente un tema. Un músico profesional, le habían enseñado sus padres, siempre va más allá de leer una partitura e interpretarla correctamente. Eso lo puede hacer un reproductor de música con un CD, los músicos no son como ordenadores. Un buen intérprete debe de hacer un análisis de la obra para darle un toque extra, comprendiendo lo que el compositor ha querido demostrar.

Todo esto era importante cuando un músico solista interpretaba un tema, pero también lo era cuando formaba parte de una orquesta. El director daba las directrices en los ensayos, dejando su sello personal ya que es un especialista, y por ello capaz de analizar una obra. Los músicos debían asimilar todo eso.

Kakashi pasó el arco por las cuerdas. El acompañamiento de violín era una melodía tranquila, pausada. Tocó recordando todas las instrucciones del director en los ensayos.

Y cuando llegaba al punto máximo de concentración y tranquilidad, sonó el teléfono.

Paró el movimiento del arco y suspiró cansado. ¡Siempre en el momento más inoportuno!

—Rayos…—, murmuró para sí mismo. Dejó el violín a un lado y llegó hasta el teléfono. Lo descolgó—¿ _Moshi moshi_?

—_Soy Tetsu._

_¡Dios!. _Kakashi suspiró tranquilizándose—¿Se puede saber qué quieres ahora?

—_Te necesito._

—Eso siempre.

—_Deja bromas aparte._

—¿Para qué me necesitas?—Se recargó en la pared aburrido— Estaba ocupado, y esta vez no viendo anime.

—_Me gustaría saber cómo hizo la maestra para tener alumnos, ya sabes, dar clases particulares._

Cuando hablaba con Kakashi, Tetsuya siempre se refería a Nanako como "la maestra", ya que había sido realmente profesora de ambos. En realidad no hablaba de Nanako casi con el violinista, era un tema demasiado delicado como para sacarlo a la ligera.

—No tengo idea, Tetsuya, hace tanto tiempo…

—_Por favor, necesito saberlo, seguro que recuerdas algo…— _Evasión de tema, status- omitida. _No vas a evadirme esta vez, Hatake._

Ni ganas tenía de recordar, pensó Kakashi. Suspiró—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—_Necesito un trabajo. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Ya tengo los estudios del conservatorio y algo de experiencia en orquestas. Tengo que trabajar en algo y esto es lo único que se me ocurre. Siempre lo decía de pequeña, ¿no te acuerdas?" Quiero ser como Nanako-sensei" Evidentemente no puedo enseñar a niveles avanzados, pero sí a niños, por ejemplo._

—A ver…—Kakashi se pasó la mano por el pelo y cerró los ojos intentando recordar—Es complicado. Era una pianista muy conocida. La gente simplemente la llamaba.

—_Siento tener que preguntarte esto, Kakashi, pero creo que eres la única persona que puede ter idea. Yo me acuerdo que Minato-sensei fue quien recomendó a la maestra a mis padres, pero a mí nadie me va a recomendar, no soy tan buena._

—Creo que tengo una forma para ti…

—_¡Dime, por favor!_

—A ver…—Suspiró—¿Recuerdas a Sarutobi Asuma?

—_Sarutobi Asuma… Asuma, Asuma, Asuma…No recuerdo conocerle. ¿Por?_

—Fue un compañero del conservatorio. Seguro que le has visto alguna vez, pero no le recuerdas. De todas maneras, seguro que sí te suena el nombre de Sarutobi Hiruzen.

—_Sí, el director del Asahi Shinbun, el periódico más famoso de Tokio_—Tetsuya cayó en la cuenta—_No me digas que…_

—Exacto, es el padre de Asuma. Lo que se me ocurre es que con ayuda de Asuma, puedan colarte algún que otro anuncio en el periódico, gratis. Asuma aún me debe un par de favores, y si le dices que vas de mi parte es muy probable que te ayude. Es buena gente.

Tetsuya quiso empezar a pegar botes de alegría—_¡Genial, Kakashi! ¿Puedes darme algún teléfono para hablar con él?_

—Hnm…—Kakashi dudó— No tengo su teléfono. Se cambió de apartamento y desde entonces no he sabido mucho de él. Pero, si no ha cambiado, que creo que no, sé dónde puedes encontrarle.

—_¿Dónde, dónde?_

—En un pub…Aaah, cómo se llamaba…—Intentó recordar el nombre— En Akihabara…Era el…¡Akuma!, Sí, así se llamaba, el pub Akuma. Hace poco fui por allí a ver un concierto.

—_¿Y qué es Asuma, Dj?—Bromeó Tetsuya._

—Stripper, no te jode—Kakashi contuvo una risa—Es cantante y guitarrista, muy bueno. Toca en un grupo todos los viernes en el pub que ya te he dicho.

—_¿Y qué toca? Si ha salido del conservatorio, tiene que ser un guitarrista espléndido._

—Toca ska.

.

.

.

.

**Creo que me gusta demasiado narrar conversaciones por teléfono, ahora me ha dado esa manía xD (ya van tres en siete capítulos, y eso no es normal o.O).**

**Bieeen, Asuma va a aparecer! (y un poco Kurenai, creo) Por fin otro personaje canon, eh? xD (hasta ahora solo habían salido Minato, Kakashi, Sakumo, Kushina y unas menciones de Obito, Rin y Gai). Creo que a Hiruzen también le daré algo de diálogo. Asuma siempre me ha dado un aspecto de rebelde sin causa, por eso toca ska el muy malote xD. (Diré algo más del ska en el siguiente capítulo... o eso creo).**

**The show must go on, Queen: **http: / www. youtube .com / watch?v=fBOvOatPqnY (lo adorooo T^T).


	8. It's hard to be a rock'n roller, Wig Wam

—_Nononononono, Kakashi, no voy a ir a un concierto… de esos sola._

—Oh, están muy bien, te lo vas a pasar genial—Aunque, pensó, más de una vez se había liado a puñetazos con algún que otro imbécil con copas de más. Pero bueno, si Asuma estaba allí no pasaría nada…¿no?

—_Si salgo viva de ahí será un milagro._

—Estás exagerando, mujer. Asuma es una persona decente—Kakashi se rió entre dientes. ¿Tetsuya asustada por un concierto?

—_Por favor, Kakashi, acompáñame—_Rogó con alguna esperanza—Además, si Asuma te ve allí, me hará más caso.

—No puedo, tengo concierto este viernes.

Tetsuya hizo un ruido de molestia y ¿desesperación?—_Pues deséame suerte…_

—Ya verás como no es para tanto. Ale, nos vemos otro día.

—_Adiós…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Bien, Tetsuya, no llames la atención, pasa desapercibida, y los punkys no te harán nada… _Supiró. Llegó hasta la entrada del Akuma. El local desde fuera no parecía gran cosa, pero su interior era bastante amplio. Un neón rojo con el nombre de pub y un dibujo de un demonio coronaban la entrada.

Le hablaron antes de que entrara—El carné, señorita—El vigilante de la puerta le extendió la mano pidiéndole su DNI. Tetsuya resopló , ¿de verdad aparentaba menos de veinte años? Hurgó en su bolso y le enseñó el carné al hombre, que asintió convencido. La mujer decidió asegurarse de que Asuma iba a estar tocando esa noche.

—¿Hoy toca Sarutobi Asuma?

El hombre enarcó una veja—Más bien los Tokio Riders. Asuma es el cantante y guitarra, pero son todo un grupo.

—Aah…

—Si vienes a echarle un ojo, mejor olvídalo—Hizo un gesto con la mano—Tiene novia, y es el bajo.

—No se preocupe por eso—Tetsuya le sonrió sarcásticamente y se dirigió a la puerta del local.

—Páselo bien—El guardia le guiñó un ojo y después volvió a posar su vista en los asistentes al concierto. La mujer entró en el pub.

El lugar se encontraba escasamente iluminado. Al fondo estaba el escenario, no muy grande pero tampoco reducido. Era la única parte que daba un poco de luz al oscuro ambiente y un espacio abierto para poder verlo bien. Allí se encontraban todos esperando el inicio del concierto, y no de la manera más pacífica posible. A los alrededores se habían colocado sillas y mesas, al lado de una barra por la que seguramente habían pasado todos los que estaba ahora al lado del escenario. Tetsuya suspiró y se dio ánimos. _Todo sea por mi trabajo._

Se acercó al escenario y se sentó en una de las sillas más cercanas. Ni loca se iba a meter entre el barullo de gente arremolinada más adelante. Luego se _animaban _con la música y no había quien parase allí. Y si algo había que odiaba Tetsuya, eran las aglomeraciones.

De repente, escuchó la ovación del público. Los Tokio Riders entraban en escena. Tetsuya vio a una mujer de pelo moreno y vestimenta punki colocarse un bajo. _Esa debe de ser la novia de Asuma, como me ha dicho el portero…_ Un hombre alto y de complexión fuerte se colgó la guitarra y el micrófono encendiendo un cigarrillo. Vestía vaqueros, camiseta negra y unas muñequeras de cuadros negros y blancos. Tenía el pelo castaño y perilla. _Sarutobi Asuma… _Entraron tres personas más al escenario entre los aplausos del público. Una mujer de pelo morado se colocó en la batería. _Esa ya no sé quién es…. _Llevaba una gabardina negra y medias de rejilla, recibió algunos piropos por parte de los asistentes masculinos de entre el público. Los últimos dos que entraron fueron dos hombres de vestimenta parecida a la de Asuma, el primero, rubio y de pelo largo con un trombón de varas y el segundo, castaño y bastante corpulento con un saxofón.

Asuma encendió el micrófono y saludó. Tetsuya desconectó un poco. Nunca le había gustado el ska, ni el indie, ni el punk ni lo que fuese que tocaban, sólo estaba allí viendo el concierto entero porque quería fichar quién era ese tal Asuma.

El hombre dijo algo más, Tetsuya supuso que era sobre el tema que iban a tocar, pero no prestó atención, y después de eso, comenzó la música. Versiones de conocidos grupos ska, punk o rock del panorama underground , o no tanto, de Tokio. Poco conocía Tetsuya de esa música. Ella siempre había preferido pop o a veces heavy (además de su adorada música clásica). Kakashi era más de variedad, sólo había que entrar en su habitación y ver a Ian Gillan al lado de Beethoven, Bob Marley o Daitsuke Tsuda en una odisea de posters. Pero a Tetsuya el ska, ritmo reagge mezclado con el rock o el rhythm and blues no le llamaba mucho la atención. Quizás sí un poco sus frecuentes letras de denuncia social y crítica al rígido sistema japonés, (aunque no siempre tenían por qué tratar sobre eso, había canciones de amor de lo más empalagosas). Pero los Tokio Riders tenían un repertorio amplio, tocaron algún tema de death metal y a Tetsuya le dio la sensación de estar en un concierto de Detroit Metal City. Sonrió. Para estos temas el trompetista cambió su trombón de varas por una guitarra acompañante a la solista de Asuma y el saxofonista pasaba a hacer algunos coros.

Volvieron a el que según Tetsuya parecía ser su género favorito. Asuma anunció una versión de un tema de Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchesta, el grupo ska más exitoso de Japón.

—_¡SKA ME CRAZY!_

La ovación del público fue enorme en el comienzo del tema. Tetsuya dio un sorbo al refresco que había pedido resignada. Varios temas siguieron después, algunas versiones y otros originales. Tetsuya consiguió mantenerse _a salvo _del público, que ya, con algunos tragos de más, lucía su peculiar e internacionalmente conocida forma de bailar ska (entiéndase saltar como si estuvieras tú solo, sin notar que hay decenas de personas a tu alrededor, por lo que se reparten codazos a diestro y siniestro). Quién lo diría, un estudiante de conservatorio en una banda de ese estilo. Pero por lo que veía Tetsuya, no le iba mal, tenían seguidores y bastante éxito en la zona. Asuma encendió otro cigarro y la baterista dio un sorbo a un vaso que seguramente contendría de todo menos agua, pensó Tetsuya. _Sólo esperemos que lo que esté fumando Asuma se tabaco, por dios…_

_La verdad es que Kakashi tiene unos amigos un tanto extraños…_

El concierto estaba por terminar. Los Tokyo Riders tocaron un último tema y un bis a petición del público, que les despidió calurosamente. Tetsuya esperó hasta que se despejara un poco el panorama para tratar de llegar hasta Asuma. Cuando la gente se retiró hacia otras zonas del pub para hacer un poco de tertulia, la pianista emprendió su búsqueda. ¿Dónde estaría Asuma? Se dirigió a la barra.

—Perdone—Preguntó al camarero—¿Sería posible hablar ahora con Asuma Sarutobi?

El hombre respondió sirviendo tragos a la gente de la barra, bastante agobiado—Supongo, suele hablar un poco con la gente de por aquí antes de irse…

—Gracias…—Se dio la vuelta y emprendió un paseo por el pub, "escaneando" los rostros de las personas que estaba allí. _Hm… No le veo por aquí…_ Anduvo un tiempo buscándole cuando de repente notó a alguien detrás de ella.

—Hey

Tetsuya se dio la vuelta para ver quién la estaba llamando—¿Si…?—Se sorprendió al ver a Asuma—¿Sarutobi Asuma? Justo le estab…

—¡Eres Inoue Tetsuya!—Asuma le sonrió no dejándola hablar más.

—S-si… soy yo. ¿Me conoces?—Le preguntó incrédula.

—Bueno, conocer conocer no… pero te recuerdo del conservatorio. Tocabas el piano, ¿me equivoco?

Tetsuya sonrió—Exacto…—_Soy una mala persona…¡él se acuerda de mí pero yo no! Menos mal que no se ha dado cuenta de que le acabo de conocer…_

Asuma rió—Qué coincidencia, hacía mucho que no te veía—Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo encendió.

—Si…La verdad es que he venido buscándote. Kakashi me dijo que podía encontrarte aquí—Suspiró—El caso es que… me dijo que podías ayudarme con una cosa…—Introdujo el tema sutilmente.

Dio una calada al cigarrillo—¡Ese Kakashi! No viene por aquí apenas, no sé nada de él, pero me manda a gente para que le haga favores—Rió—Era broma eh…—Dijo al ver la cara de desconcierto de Tetsuya—A ver… mejor vamos a otro sitio más tranquilo para hablar…Sígueme.

La mujer asintió y siguió a Asuma hasta una puerta al lado del escenario. La abrió y entraron a una especia de camerino o almacén donde estaban los integrantes del grupo recogiendo sus instrumentos.

—¡Hey, Asuma! No vale ligar, Kurenai se va a enfadar—Bromeó la mujer de pelo morado con bastante desparpajo mirando a Tetsuya.

—Calla, Anko, sólo es una conocida—Siguieron andando y entraron en otra habitación parecida a la anterior—Bien, siéntate si quieres—Le ofreció una silla y él se acomodó en otra—Cuéntame a ver si puedo hacer algo por ti y es verdad lo que te dijo Kakashi. Miente más que habla.

Tetsuya sonrió y se sentó dispuesta a contarle—Verás, estoy buscando trabajo. Ya lo tengo, en una orquesta, pero…necesito algo más.

—Ajá…

Ella prosiguió—Decidí que podría empezar a dar clases de piano particulares a niños, pero mi problema es que no sé por dónde empezar. Lo que me dijo Kakashi es que… con ayuda de tu padre… podrías, bueno, intentar publicar algún anuncio en el periódico. Si no es mucha molestia…

—Hm…—Asuma quedó pensativo—Sí, supongo que podría colar alguno gratis, o muy barato. Aunque eso tengo que hablarlo con el señor director—Sonrió— Si te manda Kakashi, algo podré hacer por ti. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, apúntame en una hoja tu número de teléfono, y lo que sea que quieras poner en el anuncio. Ya sabes: estudios, precios, horarios, y esas cosas, y yo, cuando haya hablado con mi padre, te llamo ¿va?  
>—¡Genial!—Tetsuya sonrió contenta—¡Muchas gracias, Asuma-san!—Cogió un papel y un boli que le tendió Asuma y comenzó a escribir lo acordado.<p>

—Y qué, ¿te gustó el concierto?—, le preguntó mientras escribía. Dio otra calada al cigarro.

Tetsuya rió nerviosamente levantando la vista del papel—Bueeeeno, nunca han sido mis géneros de música favoritos… excepto el metal, esos temas me han gustado más. Pero creo que tocáis bien.

Asuma sonrió—Si… no hacemos maravillas pero no están mal. A la gente le gusta. Y al fin y al cabo, _It's hard to be a rock n roller_ _—Suspiró—_ que algún día tendré que dejar de vivir del cuento y hacer algo más ¿serio? Bueno, pero de momento esto está bien. Quizás también me ponga a dar clases como tú—Rió.

—No parece mala opción…

—En fin—Asuma se levantó—Tengo que volver—Se dirigió a la puerta y Tetsuya le siguió

—Sí, vamos. Es muy tarde y yo también me tendría que ir a casa ya—Sonrió. Pasaron las salas de antes y salieron al pub.

—Bueno, pues ya te llamaré.

—Claro, ¡Muchas gracias!

Se despidieron y Tetsuya salió del local para ir a su casa.

.

.

.

.

:D

:D

:DU

¿Mucho tiempo, no? Bueno, puedo poner excusas, he estado fuera, etc etc…Pero bueno, no tengo derecho a poner excusas xD Intenté hacer el cap más largo pero soy incapaz :/

Y bueno, tengo el placer de anunciaros que no tengo ni idea de cómo seguir este fic :D Así que supongo que pasará un buen tiempo hasta que suba el siguiente capítulo.

Al fin y al cabo soy un desastre D: Mientras podéis distraeros mirando mi deviantART, estoy en modo subida masiva de dibujos, y planeo subir más dibus de este fic.

Por cierto, nunca digo el significado d ela spalabras que pueden ser así más tecnicas o eso... si tenéis problema con alguna no dudéis en preguntármelo... Peor vamos, nunc apongo cosa smuy raras xD (y la mayoría la stengo que buscar O.o)

Saludos :D

* * *

><p><strong>It's hard to be a rock'n roller, <strong>Wig Wam**:** http: / www. youtube. com / watch?v=ZCnd-xkWU0g&feature =related

**Ska me crazy, **Tokio Ska Paradise Orchesta: http : / www. youtube .com / watch?v=rJZgUpzqAyY


End file.
